metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metroid101/archive 1
Signing Posts Just reminding to sign your posts. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Talk Pages Please write your talk page posts at the bottom of each section. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. POV Policy Please write content in articles in an in-unverse style. This means you must write about the subject as if it were real. Also, this wiki is not a strategy guide. "You" and other personal pronouns are not to be used. Please read the POV Policy before making any more edits. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Forum:Do Think this Guy Is A Douche? Please do not create pages like this on Wikitroid. The title is deliberately insulting to another person, which is strictly forbidden (see here). In addition, even for a forum, your post is off-topic. Forums are intended for discussion among Wikitroid users, not for spam-pasting YouTube comment streams. Leave the YouTube comments on YouTube, please. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about that... We had a 6 hour conversion and I it got on my nerves...(Metroid101 20:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC)) Frigate Orpheon Trivia You are going to have to back those claims up for me, or I'm afraid they are going to have to go. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *I hope I solved one of them... the other was my first play through of prime ... so I can't re-create the scenario...(Metroid101 02:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) The link you provided was to a remix of the two songs, overlapped. It didn't state that they were the same song. Cool song, but we can't have information like this, I'm afraid. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) * Okay... Thank you, They just sound so similar... but then again... ridley and meta-knight sound similar too (Metroid101 22:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) Citations When adding citations/sources to articles, please use the in-line citations format, as outlined in the Citations Guideline. Also, when linking to other Wikias or to Wikipedia, please use the interwiki link format. They are formatted like this, and work the same way as normal internal links: *For Wikipedia: **If the URL is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/''Article_Name'', then the interwiki link would look like [[wikipedia:Article Name]] *For other Wikias (with the exception of a few with their own domain name, notably Memory Alpha): **If the URL is http://''wiki-subdomain''.wikia.com/wiki/''Article_Name'', then the interwiki link would look like [[wikia:c:wiki-subdomain:Article Name]]. If you need help, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Cool thanks :D (Metroid101 21:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Preview Your Edits Please use show preview to make sure your edits look the way you want them to. You made 7 changes to Link. That makes it difficult for admins like me to patrol. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) * :S ... sorry :3 ... Main Page You seem to have done a number of things wrong here, so I'll let you know what you did wrong: If you noticed the commented-out text at the top of the page, it says, in capitals: "ATTENTION! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THE MAIN PAGE UNLESS A BUREAUCRAT HAS GIVEN YOU ROLLBACK RIGHTS." Instead of doing what you just did, you should have first asked one of the admins or asked for rollback. What's even more disturbing is that you changed the "Did You Know" section, and put rather weak, well-known facts that don't fit the "Did You Know" section. Also, you did not use any capitals as you would in titles that resulted in a "Varia suit" redlink, which looks very unprofessional. It would be a better idea to open a Forum for this instead of doing the edits without anyone else's approval, so try to get consensus there before you start to consider changing the Main Page. If you have any questions, just ask me on my talk. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then You just didn't have to sound very internet flaming... Cause when I act that way I APOLOGIZE! ::I see no example(s) of "flaming" here, Metroid101. Merely a warning that what you did, is in fact not the correct thing to be done, as has already been stated above. The out-of-text notice clearly states not to edit the Main Page unless the given prerequisites are met... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, remember to sign your comments. For two, that was a quote. If you can't understand that I only copied and pasted the text (which was capitalized, you can see here) and did not intend my post to sound like it was yelling, then you shouldn't be editing the main page in the first place. You're showing that you did not care to read neither my post, nor the text on the Main Page, which is extremely problematic for a user who thinks he/she is responsible enough to handle such a careful task. Don't accuse an admin of flaming when you don't read whatever they're saying and just yell over the fact that there are caps in it. That'll only get you in further trouble in the future. Do try to avoid this next time. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 21:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I read your post and I didn't sign my post because I saw on RoyboyX's page that he didn't sign his posts when I apologized to my sorta flaming ... I didn't say that your are flaming you just didn't need to post the capitals which is what internet flamers do, and why do you think that me thinking you are yelling have to do anything with editing a page? usually capitals following an exclamation mark are associated with yelling which again internet flamers do. I do apologize for misinterpreting that comment but please don't tell someone that they aren't responsible enough to have\do something because you never know if they had issues in their life about responsibility! It is a very important to have responsibility in my life and I wish for you to please NEVER say those words to ANYONE again because it is a very hurtful comment to say. I'm also not yelling I just added emphasis to the word apologize so we both have problems with misinterpreting. (Metroid101 21:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) ::::Metroid101, you are supposed to sign regardless of whatever other people do; just because others break the rules doesn't mean you have to too. Again, you do not seem to understand the fact that I am quoting from the Main Page, as you refuse to look at the page code. I talked to you explicitly about a page you edited, which is the reason why I posted. I do not see why you don't understand this. Lastly, you do not seem to understand the meaning of my sentence. To be straight to the point, I meant that you should not edit the page if you're going to handle it badly. I'm trying to do my job as an admin of warning people of what they're doing wrong, and I believe others will agree with me when I say I'm being civil. My comment was not meant to be antagonistic or hurtful in anyway. Also, you should not emphasize using caps, but instead use italics (the code is: italics). Otherwise, it will be seen around the wiki as yelling, which will cause misinterpretation of what you want to say and get you in ''serious trouble. Ask me on my talk if you have any questions. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::You seemed to misinterpret\didn't read my post fully again because I do remember typing in... Quote: " ...I do apologize for misinterpreting that comment... ". And for you as an Admin please don't start to act hypocritical because you told me "... nor read my post..." and then you didn't read my comment fully therefore beginning to act like a hypocritical person. I also didn't sign the post because well Royboyx is an Admin who aren't supposed to break the rules, and lastly I will use itallics from now on. :D ''(Metroid101 22:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) Metroid101, just don't do it again. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 22:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) '''End of Conversation' Category Just call do this: *Category name: Non-Metroid. *Details to list above th list: This category is a list of topics associated with the Metroid series, through indirect means, (cameos, special appearances, etc.): Now type that exactly and it should turn out good. :) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Ending (Metroid) edit Can you please provide a link to where you found this. Until you do, it is unofficial and likely to be deleted. I have placed a note saying it needs a citation. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' ''Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 02:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It was below ... as number 4 XD --Metroid101 02:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad. Sorry! I didn't see it. :P [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 02:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) And... You won. You are the third judge. Expect some backlash from DZM though. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yay!!! Don't worry I can handle some backlash ^.^ Metroid101 19:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Categories For categories that are used in templates, for example, Category:Articles needing verification, please do not manually add the category and only add its corresponding template. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Forum Verification Your request for verification cannot be processed. Please go to the User Control Panel on the forums, and under Profile, enter the URL of your Wikitroid userpage as your website address. Once this is done, I will be able to verify your account. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Finished -- Thank you Metroid101 14:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, you are now marked as a verified Wikitroid user. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hybrids I was wondering about the Hazard Shield. Is it really combined with the PED Suit, or is it just an attatchment? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... maybe we should change it (we as in I) Metroid101 19:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Fanon So if you see a page here that even makes you think of the word "fanon", it automatically goes to the deletion floor!? Deletion of category Would you like an AfD for it, or is this supposed to be a speedy deletion? At your request, I can go ahead and delete it now. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just delete it. Metroid101 23:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC)